The present invention relates to a punch and, more particularly, to a punch in which a distance between two punching rods is adjustable.
A punch is designed for punching holes in one or more sheets of papers or documents so as to allow retention of the papers by ring binders. Generally, the paper punch as at least two cylindrical punching rods disposed between a handle portion and a base portion, each one of the two punching rods is moved vertically when pushing the handle portion down such that papers can be punched to have two holes therein. Broader papers, such as size B4, need holes with a larger distance therebetween and papers of a size such as A4 need a shorter distance between two holes. The conventional punch can not provide a feature of varying the distance between the punching rods.
The present invention provides a punch in which a distance between two punching rods can be varied when needed so as to mitigate or obviate the above-mentioned problems.